The Dark Return
by ndrwhptn
Summary: After Bloom returns from the dark side in her second year, she starts to enjoy the dark side after a taste of darkness. Will the rest of the winx and the specialists be able to prevent Bloom becoming pure evil or is it already too late?
1. A New Year

It wasn't often that Bloom was quick to get out of bed. But after two adventures years at Alfea, she couldn't wait to see what her 3rd year had install for her. Knowing that Stella hated to be kept waiting, Bloom made faster work of her breakfast than she'd care to admit, and dragged her suitcases down the stairs with much hard work. When Bloom got into the lounge Stella didn't look at all pleased. "Took you long enough Bloom." Stella sarcastically remarked. "Sorry Stella, but these suitcases weigh a ton!" Bloom said with exhaustion after correctly positioning them for inter-dimensional travel. "Well I don't care, why didn't you just use magic to bring them down? You've kept me from Brandon long enough!". "I would prefer to still have magic energy when school starts, and you really should give Brandon his space, I swear you never give him a chance to breath.". "Now, now. I think your overdoing the details a little Bloom. Anyway less talk, more travelling." And before Bloom could say a word, Stella had activated her ring of Solarria and transported herself, Bloom and all of Blooms suitcases straight to Alfea college for fairies.

At most it was precise enough to get straight to their dorm, but a bit too precise to land on a bed. What didn't help was that Musa was lying on that bed before Bloom landed directly on top of her. After both girls tumbled into the floor and got back up, they watch Stella pop her head through the door, going bright red when she saw an unimpressed Musa stare angrily at her. "Thanks for the lift Stella, but next time could you take me to my room rather than landing on Musa again?" Bloom asked with slight hints of sarcasm. "Yeah, it's not cool to be flattened by your friends. By the way Bloom, it was nice of you to drop by." Musa added as Bloom giggled at the joke. "Alright, I'm sorry. It's not very often I be an inter-dimensional taxi." Stella muttered.

Suddenly, Aisha came blasting through the door with her luggage, straight into Stella. Suitcases started flying everywhere as Musa and Bloom help Stella and Aisha to their feet. "Sorry Stella." Aisha exclaimed in between breaths, clearly from exhaustion. "No worries, it's fine." Stella said as the other girls tidied up the mess of open suitcases and clothes all over the floor. "What's the rush though, the welcome assembly doesn't start for another three hours?" Bloom asked with spiked interest. "Tecna and Flora told me that they had a surprise for us girls, especially for you Bloom. But I don't know what it is. Also Stella, how come your in a bad mood? Aisha asked hurriedly. "My daddy's on a 'quest' to find Solaria a new queen." Stella said with a deep sigh. "But enough about me, where are Tecna and Flora?". "At Pixie Village." Aisha yelled as she ran out the door. Musa, Bloom and Stella looked at each other with looks of confusion before following Aisha's path. "Why would Tecna and Flora be at Pixie Village before school starts? And why is Bloom important for the surprise?" Musa asked. Neither Bloom nor Stella could answer those questions, as they were just as clueless as she was.

After a short transformation and even shorter journey, Bloom, Stella and Musa arrived at Pixie Village, where all the pixie were surrounding Tecna, Flora and Aisha. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?!" Stella yelled. At the sound of Stella's voice everyone turned to look at the girls who just arrived. From that crowed 3 pixies flew towards them. Lockette was the first to reach her bonded fairy, Bloom, followed by Amore who went to Stella and finally Tune who went to Musa saying, "It is most rude to rush at someone like a wild animal." As Musa, Stella and Bloom greeted their pixies joyfully, Flora stepped forward holding something in her hands. Seeing that Flora was trying to show them something, Bloom decided to take a closer look. "I would wait until after Stella and Musa have looked first, just trust me on this one, ok?" Lockette said as soon as Bloom noticed Flora. Knowing to always trust Lockette she agreed and instead went to Tecna, who was typing away at her computer. "Hey Bloom. Long time no see." Tecna said without even a glance at Bloom. "How come everyone is at Pixie Village?" Bloom asked with curiosity. "It was digit really." Tecna explained. "Flora and I were just going to greet Aisha when Digit flew straight into me yelling 'Get to Pixie Village and get the rest of winx to come as well, especially Bloom. Hurry it's a surprise.' So we told Aisha to get everyone else while we went ahead. You should probably see Flora now, Musa and Stella have finished looking."

As soon as Tecna was finished Bloom headed over to Flora who was patiently waiting for Bloom. "Hey Bloom..." Flora muttered as Bloom approached her. "Good to see you to Flora. What're you holding?" Bloom asked with much enthusiasm. "Well..." Flora drifted off, sentence unfinished as she brought her hands towards Bloom to see. At a glance she thought it was a bat, but upon closer inspection she realized that it was a pixie. However, pixies she'd seen never had bat like wings or said 'Bloom' over and over in their sleep. "So...er...who's this?" Bloom asked in bewilderment. No one said anything. "Well... does anyone who this is?" Bloom asked raising her voice. Then slowly and sadly, Lockette flew towards Bloom, stopped and looked at Bloom with a tear in her eye and said. "This is Starry the pixie of darkness and we believe that she's your bonded pixie, like me."


	2. Wake Me Up

"Wait, what do you mean 'my bonded pixie'?" Bloom questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be my bonded pixie, Lockette?". "Well, yes but there are certain fairies with such unique and powerful magic that a second bonding is possible, to keep the fairy's magic balanced." Lockette replied with a look of sadness. "But how can Starry be my bonded pixie without us even meeting?" Bloom asked as she started to panic. Bloom was quite surprised to hear Digit reply, from behind her, instead of Lockette. "When she arrived at Pixie Village, the first words she spoke were 'where is Bloom, fairy of the Dragon flame?' Before collapsing immediately.". "So how do I wake her up?" Blue mask, knowing the answer before she even spoke." "Just make contact with her." Flora said , quickly, before anyone else could say a word. As Flora spoke she passed the pixie over to Bloom, who nervously took the pixie.

As soon as Starry and Bloom made contact, black clouds started to gather over Pixie Village and slowly the pixie started to wake. "Bloom?" Starry asked immediately. "Uh...hey Starry, I'm Bloom. How do you know me without meeting me?" Bloom started to say, but Starry had other things on her mind as she yelled at the top of her tiny voice." Yay Bloom, Bloom yay." Everyone looked completely baffled at the pixies response to finding her fairy. Then as suddenly as the pixie started yelling, she fell asleep saying." Next time, don't wake me during the middle of the middle of the day, I much more awake during the night." No one moved, out of surprise for what just happened. The clouds had disperse as though they had never moved.

Suddenly Tecna stood up in alarm, grabbing everyone's attention except Blooms'. "Hate to break such an important meeting but classes started two hours ago!" Tune politely piped up . "Don't worry about Starry, we will take her to your dorm. And as for you girls, you should get going now." Needing no more encouragement the girls transformed into fly, after Stella brought Bloom out of her overload of thoughts to get her to come with everyone else. Normally Paladin's classes are quite boring and routine, that is until Winx came bursting through the classroom door, knocking two students out of there chairs and making Paladin dive onto the floor to avoid Stella sending him flying. "Well girls, nice of you to show up at the end of class. To be honest, I'm very disappointed that you didn't arrive on time with the rest of your class." Paladin " sorry professor." The girls said in coincidental unison. "Don't worry, you arrived just in time for me to give everyone there homework." Only Paladin was still smiling when his class walked out with piles of books.

After the first day of classes, the girls return to there dorm loaded with homework to last them two weeks or as Stella had said " The whole semester.". Though much to the girls surprise all of there pixies were waiting for them. Starry and Piff were asleep on the table, Digit and Lockette were talking while using Tecna's computer and Chatta was being sternly scolded about interrupting by Tune with Amore watching. "How come your still here?" Musa asked as she collapsed onto the sofa with satisfaction. Amore, being the only pixie not currently occupied, answered. "Well , when we brought Starry over to your dorm, Digit booted up the computer and started doing some research on second pixies and Lockette started helping. By then Piff had fallen asleep, so we decided to stay and .Wait for you.". "Well that's very sweet of you all, but we've all got lots of work to be doing since we were late to classes." Flora informed her " yeah, sorry to be like this guys, but we need to concentrate." Aisha added with sadness without concealment.

However, while this was all happening, Tecna had been watching the day light to fade away and got her computer from Digit and Lockette before watching Starry with great interest. . "Starry's waking up, everyone." Tecna stated which immediately grabbed everyone's attention. "She is not, Tecna." Stella said with an irritated tone. And it was true, as Starry was not waking up. "30 seconds until night time." Tecna said pointing towards the clock on the wall. As both the Winx and pixies waited patiently, even Chatta who was desperate to talk, Piff woke up while panicking and hid behind Aisha almost immediately. pixies started to tense and edge away from Starry. "What's wrong..." Bloom had started to ask, but interrupted by the sound of Starry waking was then that loom noticed the dark presence giving off by Starry. But what concerned Bloom the most, was the fact that this was the same feeling as when she was on the dark side for Lord Darkar, and this time she enjoyed this feeling at her own will. Then Starry spoke. "Good night Bloom."


	3. My Darkness

"Goodnight Starry." Bloom replied without even thinking. Slowly as Starry was waking up, Lockette started falling asleep. "Hey Lockette, you doing ok?" Aisha asked, catching Lockette as she started to fall. "Just...sleepy..." Lockette muttered as her eyes fluttered shut and breathing slowed down. "Don't worry, Aisha." Tecna said reassuringly. "Only one pixie can be active for their bonded fairy at a time.". "And since Starry is the pixie of darkness, its seems that she can only be awake during the night. That also that Lockette can only be awake during the day." Digit added. "Yes, that's right." Starry confirmed. Although you did miss out one thing.". "Really? And what would that be?" Tecna questioned. "That the fairy bonded to two pixies has two transformations instead of one. The transformation in question depends on which pixie is awake.". "So would that mean that Bloom would have a different outfit with each transformation?!" Stella asked, though clearly upset that the same did not apply for her. "Yes, and her attacks will be slightly different for each transformation as well." Starry said without even a glance at Stella. "So if I were to transform now..." Bloom started. "Then I get to see your new outfit!" Stella exclaimed. Everyone looked at Stella in disbelief, for getting the wrong idea. "Oh, I'm just kidding with you all. I know it's really to see the change in Bloom's power. Although I wouldn't say no to looking at your new clothes Bloom." After listening to Stella's attempt of a joke everyone burst out laughing.

It was then Bloom yelled "Alright here I go!" Quickly Bloom became surrounded in a purplish black light as her wings started to show. White ribbon draped around her as it formed into clothing. When the light finally removed itself from Bloom, everyone immediately backed away from her. Bloom's wings had become spiked edged, all of her clothes were darker than night and her eyes had become similar to those of a snakes. But what made the rest of the Winx and the pixies back away from Bloom was the dark aura omitting from her that was as strong as the aura of the Trix put together. "This isn't right." Flora said, petrified with what she saw, what they all saw. "It's the same transformation as when you got forced into darkness by Lord Darkar, Bloom!" Tecna stated while completely scared of her friend. "Don't be silly, Tecna." Bloom said, voice completely unchanged. "There's no sign of darkness and definitely no sign of Lord Darkar." Everyone was astounded. Bloom was giving off a dark aura, looked like she was controlled by darkness and yet she was still herself.

Seeing that she was scaring all of her friends, Bloom transformed back to normal. Nothing looked evil about Bloom anymore. Her eyes had changed back to those of a humans, her clothes were back to her casual style and her wings were completely gone. The darkness that was scaring everyone had been replaced with Bloom's recognizable good aura. "Why did this happen?" Musa asked with a shaky voice. "I suppose that being the pixie of darkness, I bring out the dark part of Bloom out when she transforms." Starry explained, realizing how frightening the darkness is to everyone else. "I think that we should... er... head to bed and sleep after such an eventful day." Flora suggested, being the first to overcome the shock. Everyone agreed to this as they brought themselves to their senses. As they went their separate ways, Bloom took Lockette off of Aisha and carried her to her room. Flora and Starry followed as Bloom placed Lockette on her spare pillow. Flora quickly went to bed and fell asleep in seconds. Bloom on the other hand was too scared to sleep and just stared at the ceiling. Slowly, Starry sat next to Bloom's head . "I'm so sorry Bloom." Bloom turned to look at Starry. "Don't be. This will just need some time for everyone to get used to..."


	4. Field Trip

The next couple of days were very quiet. There was very little talk about Bloom's transformation. Classes were going well, meaning no more bursting through doors for being late. Then during one of Professor Wizgiz's lessons, something quite unexpected happened. "Remember to keep practicing the transformation techniques." Wizgiz said at the end of his class. "Yeah, yeah. We get it professor." Stella said with a sigh, clearly bored of his lessons already. "I wouldn't keep that attitude, Mrs Stella, if you want to go on the field trip next week." Wizgiz said from right behind her. "Field trip?!" The whole class asked eagerly. "Yea, field trip. At the end of this week there will be a class trip to the Omega Dimension, to learn about the history of magic and how it corrupted different individuals." Wizgiz said, though his voice was quickly drowned out by the muttering of the entire class. "The Omega Dimension? Isn't that where the Trix were sent to, after what happened last year?" Musa asked. "Yeah, I heard that it's the coldest place in Magix ." Aisha confirmed.

As the girls talked about the field trip, Bloom remained deep in thought. "The Trix are in the Omega Dimension. I would have thought that the Trix would have escaped by now. But there's been no reports of anything happening in the Omega Dimension. I still remember the energy of darkness they had, that was what drove the Winx to be stronger and beat the Trix each time. When we had something to work against, that was when my friends became closer. I hate to believe it but, the Trix made my time at Alfea so much fun." "Well, I'm glad that the Trix are gone." Tecna said, bringing Bloom back to her senses. "Definitely, it means that I can finally catch up with all the beauty sleep I've been missing." Stella cheered, which was immediately followed by Tecna laughing. "Stella, you do know that sleep only has a minority effect on how 'beautiful' you look." Stella's face turned from one of joy to one of anger. Flora was quick to see that an argument was about to arise. "Come on girls, we don't want to be late for our next class.". "The Trix may not have been doing what was right...but they made everything else easier to enjoy to keep our spirits up." Bloom thought on her way to class.

The rest of the week seemed to go by extremely fast because everyone was so keen to go to the Omega Dimension. Finally the day of the field trip arrived. Everyone was so excited to go and wrapped up in what looked like far too many layers. But what had really surprised the girls, was the arrival of the Specialists. "The boys are here for your protection, not for a romantic date." Mrs Faragonda said sternly, while supervising the departing of the class. Though Mrs Faragond's words were important, this didn't stop the Winx being up close and personal with their bodyguards. "Wait, why do we need protection?" Musa asked, clearly confused. "Because it is the law, that for a group of magical beings going to the Omega Dimension there must also be a group of non magical fighters to protect the magic users if someone manages to break free of the imprisonment. Especially as magic energy is weak where we're going." Mrs Faragonda explained. It was then a transport ship landed in the college courtyard. "Ladies, your trip awaits." Brandon said while gesturing for the girls to start boarding the ship.

The class needed no further encouragement as they quickly clambered onto the ship, hoping that it was cool,to stop themselves from overheating. Once the girls had gotten strapped themselves in, Timmy, Riven and Helia went to the helm of the ship and started preparing for take off. While Sky, Brandon and other Specialists that the Winx didn't recognize, positioned themselves around the ship as requested by Mrs Faragonda. After a swift take off, fast trip and safe landing at the Omega Dimension, the doors to the ship opened. A blizzard of snow came rushing into the ship almost knocking the girls off their feet. "Should have brought a few more layers." Aisha muttered as Bloom felt something move in her hood. "Lovely weather tonight, isn't it Bloom?"


	5. Bloom's Choice

**I just want to thank everyone the massive amount of support that people have been giving this story. Feel free to review and let me know what you want to happen, I may use your suggestions. Also, share this with anyone you want, your friends, your families or even your creepy next door neighbours. Once again thank you all for all the support, and enjoy.**

"Starry!" Bloom yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?". "I came here because your emotions are interlinked with your magic and it's getting out of control." Starry said with concern. "My magic is perfectly balanced." Bloom said sternly. "And I can't have you sticking around with me because they're not allowed to be here.". "Hey Bloom." Stella called out. "You coming? Don't leave the rest of us in the cold.". "Yeah, sorry girls." Bloom replied, running out of the ship. "Just keep quiet Starry, ok? Pixies were forbidden on this trip." Bloom muttered. "Don't worry Bloom." Starry replied quietly. "I completely blend in with your clothes, so no-one will know I'm here. Also there's plenty of dark magic to hide my own."

"And on our left is a wizard known as Valtor." Professor Wizgiz continued as he kept walking through the maze of villains. "He was recorded as one of the hardest villains to capture in history.". "He doesn't look the type to be evil." Stella said upon a close inspection. "That does seem to be the case, Stella." Tecna stated. "But we already know that looks can be deceiving." "Oh! Look over here class." Professor Wizgiz called out. "It seems that we've stumbled upon some familiar faces." The Winx rushed towards the teacher, with a good idea on who it was. "Yep. That's them." Aisha confirmed. "The Trix!" Flora spoke angrily. Bloom had never seen Flora so mad and upset, at the same time, before. "They tried to make everyone obey them TWICE, and still they failed. Why did they have to try and destroy anyone I care about?" Flora asked. "This curse is never going to end." She muttered so quietly that only Bloom managed to hear her. "Hey Flora, calm down, ok." Aisha comforted. "They can't do anything while they're stuck in those blocks of ice.". "Yeah." Musa added. "And now that they can't do anything, I can do this." As she spoke, Musa started pulling faces at the Trix. This made the girls laugh, even Flora. Well, all the girls except for Bloom. "Flora never wants to see the Trix again, but they also made my life as a fairy absolutely amazing." Bloom thought as the class moved on. "Bloom I know how your feeling right now." Starry whispered. "Your magic speaks for you. If you want Flora to be happy, move on with the rest of your class. But if you want your friends to be closer together, then transform quickly and free the Trix. Whatever you decide, make it quick."

As Starry finished speaking, time to seem to slow down for Bloom. She didn't know what to do. Flora never wanted to see the Trix again but she wanted to fight the Trix at least one last time. After what seemed like hours, Bloom knew what to do. Taking a deep breath, she starwted to from the Trix. "If I am to cause as little harm as possible." Bloom started. "Then you first need a little distance." Starry finished. And after quickly checking to see if anyone was watching, Bloom transformed to her dark form. "Well then, let's be quick here." Bloom muttered. Summoning her magic power, Bloom called out "Hellfireblast!" Firing three beam like attacks at the Trix. Bloom's fire showed the difference in attacks when at night. The flames were a purplish black colour that showed no control. Quickly the Trix were engulfed in dark fire from Bloom. Very quickly the ice began to melt and the class began to run towards the flames with the specialists. Out of fear for being caught, Bloom fell to the ground giving one last power blast of fire on the ice, before transforming back.

Just as the class came around the corner, the Trix burst free. Both parties were confused but prepared to fight. Flora however, ran 's side to check on her. "Bloom, are you alright?" Flora asked panicking. The only response Flora received was from a hidden pixie. "We are fine, just unconscious." Before Starry joined Bloom in a deep sleep. "Flora!" Helia yelled. "Get Bloom back here now. I don't want anyone to get hurt." The Trix on the other hand, saw things differently. "Well, well, well." Icy spoke whilst stretching. "Seems like some fairy helped us escape." "Yeah and given us our first taste of revenge." Stormy yelled. "How nice of her." Darcy added. "I would say weaklings first, but our powers are a little out of practice." Icy called to those below. "Oh yeah? Well we are going to beat you like we always do." Musa retorted. "Don't think we don't know what you did, Musa." Stormy said angrily. "But, who are we kidding, you are all doomed." Suddenly Sky called out, "Timmy, now!"


	6. They're Back

As soon as sky called out his name, Timmy sent his net flying towards the Trix. Icy and Stormy were completely oblivious to what was heading towards them, But Darcy saw it clearly and manipulated the net to head towards those below. Many managed to avoid the net but some fairies weren't so lucky. Already having a bad start to the fight, Flora slowly pulled Bloom and Starry to a relatively safe alcove that protected them from the Trix's attacks. Flora could tell that Bloom and Starry were almost completely out of magic energy.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Winx didn't want to let the Trix escape. "Quick girls transform!" Professor Wizgiz called out. Recovering from the shock, that the Trix broke free, many of the girls transformed and the Specialists prepared their weapons, all ready to fight. But the the Trix were quicker to start fighting. Suddenly Icy called out "Icy Prism!", Stormy yelled "Thunder Shock!" and Darcy shouted "Replication!". The three pronged attack happened extremely quickly. Icy's icy prism encased the majority of the fairies and Specialists in a block of ice. Stormy's thunder shock shattered the ice block, sending shards of ice in all directions, making it impossible for anyone except the Trix to see for a short period of time. This allowed Darcy's replication to temporarily change the appearance of the fairies that were encased in ice to look like her. This in turn led the majority of the Specialists to start fighting the unfortunate fairies. This only left Professor Wizgiz, the Winx and their boyfriends, except for Aisha's boyfriend, to fight the Trix.

"I'll take on Darcy!" Tecna said speeding towards her chosen target. "Leave Icy to me!" Stella yelled, clearly keen to fight. "I guess that leaves us with Stormy then, Musa." Aisha called to her partner. "Yeah, let's get them!" Musa encouraged. Attacks started flying in all directions as the fights progressed. The fights lasted longer than anyone expected, seeing as the Winx were two members down. The remaining Specialists got the rest of the class and protection squad back towards the transport ship. Leaving only the Winx, Trix and Professor Wizgiz in the cold. Slowly the Winx started to tire. "Girls! We need to leave now, before the Ice Snakes get here!" Wizgiz called over the snowstorm occurring. "They're going to take down the Trix!".

"If that's the case, how about we try out that trick we'd been working on before getting caught." Icy called to her sisters. Suddenly storm clouds surrounded the Trix as ice started flying into the clouds. Once the clouds had dispersed the Trix had become frozen statues falling down to the ground. Upon impact the sculptures smashed, shattering into millions of pieces. "Girls! We need to leave! Hurry!" Professor Wizgiz called from the ship. Realizing how very little time they had left, the girls flew into the ship just before they lost their transformations. "Wait! Where's Bloom?!" Sky yelled panicking. "Flora is missing as well!" Helia added. "I'll find the girls, you boys get the ship ready to leave at a moment's notice." Wizgiz commanded, rushing back into the cold as an Ice Snake slithered towards him.

However, unknown to all, the Trix had managed to sneak on-board disguised as students before hiding in the cargo bay. "I told you this would." Darcy said to taunt Stormy for showing doubt to the plan. "Yeah, yeah. Anyone could think of that plan." Stormy groaned. "Shhh!" Icy interrupted. "Are you two trying to get us all caught? We just go to keep quiet until we land again before taking off quickly into the forest. Is that too much to ask?"

The Professor looked everywhere for the Bloom and Flora but to no success. That was until he heard the sound of someone crying. Moving quickly towards the sound, he found a small alcove. Peering inside, Professor Wizgiz found Flora curled up in a ball crying so much that all her clothes were covered in icy tears. Right next to her was Bloom unconscious and, unknown to him, Starry hidden within Bloom's clothing. Above all three was a Ice Snake, about to attack directly at Flora. The Professor yelled quickly "Flora! Look out!"


	7. Escape

Flora slowly lifted her head, to look at Professor Wizgiz, with tears still flowing down her face. She looked at the professor and then at Bloom. As she calmed down Flora started to speak. "Professor, the Trix are back. I can't let them keep ruining my life anymore." Flora was about to continue when two Ice Snakes appeared above Flora, Bloom and Starry. "Flora! Lookout!" Professor Wizgiz called out in alarm. Looking up, Flora saw what was about to attack her and in panic only had time to protect her head with her arms. Two icy beams from the Ice Snakes headed directly at Flora. They got closer and closer until, Flora's eyes closed.

Professor Wizgiz froze in shock with what had happened. The beams had reached very close to Flora, but met a shield that hadn't been there moments ago. Under that shield was an unconscious Flora and an exhausted Sky. This was quickly followed by lines wrapping around the Ice Snakes and being forced to the ground. At the end of those lines was one person. Helia looked behind himself and called out to Sky. "Are the girls alright?" Sky replied in between heavy breaths. "Yeah... their good... I think... I knocked... Flora... unconscious..." Realizing that the girls were safe, Professor Wizgiz rushed towards the Specialists. "Get the girls back to the ship now! We can catch our breath later." After quickly carrying the girls back to the ship, with no further problems, the Specialists got prepared for an emergency take off . Leaving the Omega Dimension was swift considering the state of those on-board. Most of the Specialists were being held down by magic to prevent harm to any of the fairies. The rest were busy controlling the ship and flying it to Alfea safely. All the fairies had some cuts and bruises from the incident but were busy keeping the Specialists held down or healing other fairies. Tecna, Stella, Aisha and Musa, however, were watching over Bloom and Flora. "How did they escape?" Stella asked, clearly tired from her fight against Icy. Tecna was very confused. "My data tells me that they shouldn't have ever been able to escape. I can't seem to find the flaw in the icy provisions." . "Maybe it was Icy. Her magic is ice based, so maybe she was able to manipulate the ice to break free." Musa suggested with a sigh. "Not to mention that there was a law made for this kind of situation. So there must have been a way for prisoners to break free." Aisha added. "But it's the Trix and they always find away to come back and getting stronger quickly afterwards. If we follow that logic, then we need to get stronger before they do." Tecna stated.

Not long after leaving the Omega Dimension, the Transport Ship landed in the courtyard of Alfea College. Those on-board were quickly greeted by Mrs Griselda and Mrs Faragonda, who set to work on lifting Darcy's spell off the unfortunate Specialists. Flora and Bloom were carried to the infirmary while the rest of the fairies and Specialists got checked over by onsite healers. While this was all going on four beings snuck out of the ship and headed towards the forest. Stormy had been taking lessons from Darcy on disguises and snuck out as an Alfea student. Darcy had enough magic remaining to phase herself and Icy through the ship's hull and turn invisible. Finally Starry had woken up when the ship was landing and everyone was distracted, and exited through the air vents to head to Pixie Village.

The next couple of days went by with uninteresting lessons, despite the constant chatter of the 'Omega Dimension incident'. Flora had been the first to wake up in the infirmary, but removed herself from society as soon as she was discharged. Two days after Flora woke up Bloom finally became conscious and found Stella and Starry by her side. "Well it's about time you woke up, sleepy head." Stella said as soon as Bloom had got her bearings. "Bloom. Are you ok?" Starry asked in a barley audible voice. "I'm good, thanks." Bloom replied to both of her friends. "How long was I out for?". "A WHOLE school week. The nurse said you were exhausted of all your magic energy!" Stella explained, with no exaggeration. Bloom thought for a moment. "Did it really take up that much magic energy to free the Trix?! I hope no-one was able to connect me to their escape." Bloom quickly replied to Stella before she looked suspicious. "It was Icy and Darcy. Icy had broken out of her prison and broke Stormy and Darcy free. Darcy then drained me of magic energy to replenish their own. I tried to fight them, but I wasn't strong enough." Starry nodded, at how Bloom lied her way out of suspicion, to show her approval. Stella on the other hand fell for Bloom's lie immediately. "Bloom, you need to calm down. Your going to get stronger, that way we can stop the Trix once and for all. Especially for Flora's sake." Suddenly Chatta came flying through an open window, stopping short of hitting Stella. "Stella! Flora's missing!"


	8. Tell The Truth

"Missing?" Stella asked. "She's probably still in her room, where she locked herself away.". "But she isn't!" Chatta replied with emphasis. "Amore and I snuck in through an open window to comfort her, but we couldn't find her." Bloom was confused. "Wait, why was Flora locking herself away?". "We don't know." Stella answered. "She's been like that since she woke up from the Omega Dimension incident.". "There's no time to waste, we need to find her!" Chatta interrupted. Rushing out of the room Bloom, Stella and the pixies started searching for Flora. It seemed like the entire college had been checked from the classrooms to the dorm rooms. Eventually Bloom and Stella found Musa, Aisha and Tecna in the courtyard. "Any sign of her?" Musa asked. "No, but she can't have gone far" Aisha replied. "Maybe she went to the lake, Pixie Village or the forest." Tecna thought out loud. "Right. We need to split up to look for her in those three locations." Bloom decided. "I'll go with Aisha to the lake." Musa called out. "Tecna and I will go with Chatta to Pixie Village and get the other pixies to help." Stella said. "That leaves the forest to Starry and I." Bloom realized, working out the groups. "Lets transform quickly so we can find Flora sooner." It was then that four blinding balls of light and one negative ball of darkness surrounded the girls as they got their wings. When the transformations were completed, the Winx split up into their respective groups to search for Flora.

Bloom started looking with Starry above the tree tops, but with very little light from the moon, she decided to check under the leaves into the undergrowth. After about two hours, Bloom was about to give up when Starry spoke. "Bloom? Is it just me or can you sense some negative energy over in that direction?" As Starry spoke, she pointed to some overgrown shrubs to her right. Bloom stopped to try and sense any magic. The magic she felt was familiar and yet it wasn't. Either way, she sensed the magic in question. "Your right Starry. Lets go." Bloom confirmed. It didn't take long for Bloom and Starry to stumble upon a magnificent waterfall, with so many different flowers that it was too easy to loose count. At the edge of a small pool the waterfall flowed into, was Flora.

Flora was knelt on the soft delicate grass with her hands and most of her arms in the water. Above her were tree tops without tree trunks. "This explains why I hadn't seen this place from above." Bloom thought as she approached Flora quietly. Though unknown to Bloom, Flora was already aware of her presence. But still Flora continued with her work. As Bloom watched Flora, pink flowers that looked like blossoms from earth, started circling the nature fairy as the wind picked up. Vines grew from the nearby trees at lightning speed and wrapped themselves around Flora's arms within the water. Slowly Flora started to stand up. "Bloom. I want to ask you one question and I want you to answer truthfully." Flora's voice asked, whispering with the wind. Bloom was surprised if not scared at what Flora was doing. "Did you release the Trix from their confinement?"

Bloom froze in shock. Not only had someone been suspicious of her, but they were asking her in a rather dramatic way. Thinking carefully, Bloom started to create a lie. But before she could even start to speak, everything floral stopped moving. "Why Bloom?" Flora asked in a harsh whisper, this time the words came from her mouth. Feeling the negative energy increase dramatically, Bloom turned to run, but was held to the ground by vines covering her feet and slowly working its way over her body. Bloom started to panic as Flora turned around. Her hair was covering her face, but the tears she had shed were still visible. Flora started to walk towards Bloom. With each step she took, a small spiral of red flowers sprouted from the ground, surrounding her foot. With her head hung low, Flora reached Bloom, who was frantically trying to escape the grasp of the slithering vines but to no avail.

There was a tense moment of silence, while Starry was still trying to stop the vines to help Bloom escape. Finally Bloom gave in to fear. "Flora! Stop this please! Stop the vines and I'll answer your questions!" For a second the vines did stop but continued at a faster pace than before, slowly crushing Bloom's chest. "No Bloom. You will answer my question now or be swallowed up by the earth when the vines have surrounded your entire body." Flora spoke gently into Bloom's ear. Bloom's eyes widened realizing the gravity of the situation. "Ok!" Bloom screamed, losing all control of her emotions. Tears streaming down her face as she fought the vines. "I did! I freed the Trix! Please Flora! Let me go!" Bloom admitted, pleading for her life in the process, but with no success. Then Flora lifted her head, revealing her face. Seeing what Flora was hiding made Bloom stop trying to resist the vines. Flora's right eye was no different, only showing anger and hatred. But her left eye was something to be afraid of. It was a single rose covered by thorns that looked as though it had been printed onto her eye.

"Bloom. You set free the people who infused my parents into my eye! They had taken the phrase 'you'll never see your parents again' literary!" Flora screamed into Bloom's face. "Time and time again they keep sending me red roses to remind me of what they did. And now... And now one off my best friends has betrayed me for the Trix! If that's how you treat your friends, then you'd be better off with the Trix!" Running out of energy and anger, Flora fainted onto the ground, leaving Bloom still being engulfed by the crawling vines. Starry gave up soon after Flora fainted and spoke quickly to Bloom. "I'm going to get help." Before heading into the forest. After watching Starry leave, Bloom looked back at Flora to see her left eye return to normal as the vines around her arms retreated back to the trees, leaving small cuts where they had been. The spiralled flowers returned to the ground and the floating pink flowers vanished with the return of the wind. From the darkness of the trees something rolled towards Bloom's feet. That 'something' being in the form of Starry frozen in an icy bowling ball.

 **Hi everyone. Just a short note to apologize for missing an upload a couple weeks back. Also, feel free to let me know if you want more tense moments like this or if there's anything you want to happen in this story. Be sure to share this story with absolutely anyone, from your friends to your creepy next door neighbours. Until next time, ndrwhptn.**


	9. Questions Are Asked

"Icy, nice of you to drop by." Bloom muttered bitterly. "Mind helping me out?". "And why would I do that?" Icy asked, moving out of the shadows. "Well you've heard everything that just happened. So you'll know that I did you a massive favour." Bloom replied with much agitation, despite being almost completely covered by the crushing vines. "I don't trust her." Stormy argued, moving from behind Bloom. "Well I think we should ask our own questions. We'll half help her out now, ask our questions and finally let her go." Darcy proposed. "After all she did help us out.". "For once Darcy, I think you might be right." Icy approved. "Well whatever you decide, hurry up. I'm starting to sink into the ground!" Bloom interrupted rapidly. "Oh stop complaining." Icy moaned, giving a quick flex of her wrist, freezing the vines in place. "Took you long enough." Bloom complained. "Shut up Bloom and answer our questions." Stormy yelled in her ear. "Fine, but next time don't yell." Bloom said sarcastically. "Right, first things first. Why do you look like this?" Darcy asked, gesturing to Bloom's dark fairy form. "Hah, well this would be easier to answer if you hadn't frozen the pixie that granted me this form." Bloom moaned. "What do you mean?" Icy asked, unable to hide her confusion. "Well, you can thank your 'Lord and saviour' Darkar." Bloom answered sarcastically. "Though he was defeated and I broke free of his magic, it wasn't until I met my second pixie that it was possible for me to access this extra power.". "Some extra power that's turned out to be. We're not the one stuck in frozen vines." Darcy mocked. "That maybe true, but who was the only person able to break you three out of the prisms?" Bloom argued with sickening sweetness. The Trix all flinched in regret of being in debt to Bloom.

Suddenly the icy vines cracked loudly. "Icy, keep control of your powers." Darcy warned. "We still have questions to ask.". "Not my fault." Icy retorted as Bloom smirked. "Alright, so why did you free us?" Stormy asked quickly, in an attempt to regain control of the situation with their hostage. "I thought you would never ask. If you didn't, I would be concerned for your common senses." Bloom taunted. "Just answer the question already." Darcy ordered. "Only if you make Flora forget what has happened tonight." Bloom bargained, nodding in the general direction of Flora's unconscious body. "Ok, sure." Darcy replied without hesitation, surprising everyone, including Bloom. "Darcy. What is wrong with you?" Icy asked with concern. "Relax." Darcy waved off. "We'll erase the weed's memory of tonight's events, but leave Bloom stuck in this sorry state. This way she'll still have to explain why she's here in this 'sanctuary'.". "Now that's a plan." Stormy agreed. "Well Bloom?" Icy turned to talk to her. "You clearly heard we said. So, what's your answer?". "Well... both options are equally annoying. But I think, for no particular reason of predicting your proposition, that you should make Flora forget. Besides it seems she has a lot of hatred for you three." Darcy proceeded to edit Flora's memory once Bloom had stated her choice. "Wow." Darcy muttered with sadness. "She still remembers."

This made Bloom curious. "Why did you infuse Flora's parents into her eye and how did you manage to do it?" The Trix stopped moving, fear shown on their faces. To Bloom, it looked like they had woken up from a bad dream and froze in fear. There was a long period of silence where there was a lot of tension in the air. It seemed that only Bloom was the only one not afraid of the question she asked. Eventually Darcy spoke. "I'm finished with her memory. Let's go." Without a word the Trix ran straight into the forest, without even considering to look back. That just left Bloom stuck in frozen vines, Starry frozen in a ball of ice and Flora left unconscious on the ground. "Well, about time they left. Now I can finish breaking this ice." Suddenly the ice smashed into countless shards, revealing flames emitting from both of Bloom's hands. "I'm surprised Icy didn't tell the others I was breaking out. She knew what I was doing, maybe she was repaying her dept to me." Bloom thought. She looked around before picking up a frozen Starry and started thawing the unfortunate pixie free.

Once Starry was finally free of the ice, Bloom carried Flora and her back to Alfea and the rest of the Winx. "Where was she?" Musa called out as Bloom flew down to the courtyard. " I found her unconscious next to a hidden waterfall." Bloom answered, gasping for air, carrying someone long distances can be very tiring. "Unfortunately, we ran into Icy. She was alone but she was standing next to Flora and froze Starry in Ice as soon as she saw us. Hence why Starry is shivering like crazy." Still Bloom kept getting away with lies that she made up on the spot. "The only reason we all got away is because Icy suddenly stopped fighting and ran deeper into the forest.". "How unusual." Tecna said, deep in thought. "Yes it is, but right now we need to get Flora checked over." Aisha decided, clearly concerned about Flora's well-being.

The group of girls rushed though many corridors to get to the infirmary, however on the way there, Musa and Stella stopped. "You girls keep going, we're going to get Mrs Faragonda, maybe she can help Flora." Stella called as she and Musa took a different route. Not long after, the remaining Winx reached the infirmary and woke up the nurse. Quickly, the nurse examined Flora and only said that the headmistress is to be required for this, before leaving the infirmary to return to bed. Time passed until finally Mrs Faragonda arrived, unexpectedly, alone. "Girls." Mrs Faragonda said "Flora will be fine, however you must return to your dorm immediately. Stella and Musa have already gone as well." Without a chance to argue, they were ushered out of the room and could only hope that Flora would be alright, as they went back to their dorm room.


	10. Rose

The days past by with no sign of Flora. The Professors made no notice of Flora's absence and Mrs Faragonda gave no information about Flora's whereabouts or well-being. All the Winx and Pixies could do was wait for and hope that all was well. Everyone, except for Bloom. "I expect they're trying to recover Flora's memory." Bloom thought smugly. "Darcy must have done a good job, though I wonder why she ran away with her sisters when I asked about Flora's parents.". "I wish Flora would come back to use. She wouldn't leave us without saying goodbye." Aisha said sadly. "Well, I don't know where she is, I can't sense her anywhere!" Chatta admitted. "Does Helia know where she is?" Musa asked. "Well he won't answer his cell phone." Tecna answered with a sigh. "And Brandon can't find him either." Stella added.

Suddenly the dorm room doors opened to reveal Mrs Faragonda and behind her was a face that the Winx were very familiar with. "Flora!" The girls yelled rushing towards her. But the girls were immediately stopped by Mrs Faragonda, who merely put up one hand, giving the signal to stop moving forward. Confused, the Winx and pixies slowly retreated to sit down, worried about what they would be told. Mrs Faragonda guided Flora to the nearest available seat for her to sit down, before standing behind her with hands on their friend's shoulders. "Girls, I'm afraid I have some rather distressing news to tell you." Mrs Faragonda started saying in a slow, carefully thought out way. "This isn't Flora.". "Wait, if this person isn't Flora, then who is it and why do they look exactly like her?" Stella asked, clearly confused. "The reason she looks like Flora is because it's her body, but it is her mother who seems to be in control of it. Her name is Lilly-Rose and she went missing five years ago." Mrs Faragonda explained. "Yes, that is correct." Lilly-Rose confirmed, surprising everyone when she spoke with Flora's voice, despite being an entirely different person. "Though it was the Trix, who you've apparently met countless times, who trapped my husband and I in my daughter's eye. They were merely the slaves of Perileous."

"Puri-who?" Bloom asked with spiked interest. "It's pronounced; purr-ell-ee-us." Lilly-Rose corrected. "Though I was able to take control of Flora's body, I don't know how I did it. The last thing I remember was trying to shield Flora, then everything went dark. The next thing I saw was Mrs Faragonda asking if I was feeling alright. Though at the time, she kept calling me Flora." Lilly-Rose recalled, chuckling. "Is there anyway that we can separate Flora and her parents?" Aisha asked. "The only way to do so is by getting the spell casters to undo their spell. And you girls recently had an encounter with the Trix, so they shouldn't be too far from where you last saw them." Mrs Faragonda answered. "Well, it was actually only Bloom that saw Icy." Tecna stated. "But when we get them, let's ask them about Perileous as well.". "Are you crazy?!" Stella asked. "After all they did to the Winx and Flora's family!". "Hear me out." Tecna interrupted. "If we're going to help Flora and her family out, then we should also prevent Perileous from attempting to do it again.". "Didn't you last see Icy in the forest Bloom?" Muse asked. "Well, yes. But is it really necessary to go into the forest? Couldn't we just lure them into the college?" Bloom argued. "Unfortunately not, Bloom." Mrs Faragonda answered, sternly. "When Flora went into the forest for whatever the reason may have been, Lilly-Rose ended up taking over her body. Not to mention that I don't want you girls to be separated again. Anyway, it's getting late and you girls will need your energy for the challenge ahead. Lilly-Rose will be staying where Flora would normally stay, until a more permanent arrangements are made."

Lilly-Rose turned to look at Mrs Faragonda. "Oh please. Just call me Rose. It's a lot simpler to say." Rose said in annoyance. "Though I would be more than pleased to get to know Flora's friends. At least this way I can be up to date with what my daughter has accomplished while I've been gone." There were many different reactions to the arrangements made. Aisha and Tecna were more than happy for Rose to stay, whilst Stella and Musa were still trying to get used to having someone else in the place of Flora. But Bloom, she was far from pleased. Though she tried to show joy on the outside, inside she wanted to be far away from everyone. Not only had Darcy failed to uphold her end of the deal, Bloom now had to keep up with the lies. Although, Bloom was rather pleased to find out about Perileous and even considered trying to manipulate him to control the Trix. But until any opportunities present themselves, she knew that it was critical that she played the 'sweet and innocent' friend that the Winx were familiar with. As the night went on Rose continuously asked about Flora and her time at Alfea College with the Winx. Eventually people started to head to bed, with the first person being Bloom and the last being Rose.

The next morning the Winx were given permission for a day off school. On that day, the Trix were going to be tricked. However Bloom was concerned. "What would happen if the Trix let my friends and Rose know about what I did?" Thinking carefully, Bloom knew that she had to keep the Trix quiet or more problems would arise. "Hey Bloom! Are you ready to go yet?" Stella called, stopping Bloom's trail of thought. "Uh...yeah,sure. I'm ready." Bloom answered in a dazed fashion. "You ok Bloom?" Aisha asked with concern. "You don't look so good.". "Don't worry Aisha, I'm fine. I'm just still trying to get used to Flora... I mean Rose, being in Flora's place. Actually, has Rose managed to control Flora's magic yet?" Bloom replied quickly, whilst changing the subject. "Yes I have, thank you for asking." Rose answered, surprising Bloom from behind. "Flora's magic is very similar to my own. But it does have its own unique twist to it. I'm very proud of her for what she's accomplished."

"Wait for us!" A bunch of voices called out, rushing towards the Winx. "You can't just leave without us, that would just be rude." Tune scolded. "Um..what are you lot doing?" Musa asked. "We're coming with you." Amore answered. "Your magic increases in strength when your bonded pixie is close by. So, we're coming." Digit explained. "Anyway, I still need to get to know Rose, even though she looks exactly like Flora. At least we know which parent Flora got her looks from." Chatta added, with a joke. "Ok then." Rose decided. "Looks like we've got some company for the job at hand. Hope you girls can keep up. I've been known to..." That was the last thing Rose said before collapsing to the ground with Chatta quickly following her into an unconscious state. Lockette was the first to respond. "Get Chatta and Rose to safety now!" Lockette ordered. "Why, what's wrong with them?" Aisha asked in panic. "I don't know but we've got unwanted company!" Lockette answered before pointing into the sky, where three familiar faces grinned down upon those below them. "We're back." Icy started. "And better than ever." Darcy continued. "But this time." Stormy said before they all spoke in sync. "We're here to stay."


	11. The Truth Revealed

**Hi everyone. Really sorry for being two weeks late on this chapter, but I finally got this chapter finished and uploaded. So sorry for keeping everyone waiting. Enjoy and be sure to share this story with anyone you want to share it with. From your friends to family or even your creepy next door neighbours. Speak to lot soon. ndrwhptn**

"Really? Now your continuing each other's sentences! Now that is just boring and a complete waste of time." Stella mocked. "Stella, this really isn't the time for messing around, Rose is out cold." Aisha said, checking over Rose. "I'll take Rose and Chatta out of harms way. You lot take out the Trix and find out what they're doing here." Aisha had already started to fly away with Rose and Chatta in her arms. "You heard her girls, let's give these trespassers a Winx Club welcome." Musa encouraged, launching herself at the Trix, transforming as she went. Following Musa's lead Stella, Tecna and a hesitant Bloom transformed, ready to fight. There was a moment where neither side attacked, waiting for the opponents to strike first. "Why did you come here?" Tecna asked. "Well, I'm surprised that the heads of Red Fountain and Cloud Tower would've told you by now, the same applies to the pixies of Pixie Village. But to save you the wait, we'll just tell you now. After last year's task, with Lord Darkar and such, finding and retrieving three of the four Codex pieces without anyone noticing was... a little too easy." Darcy explained. "Well we're good at what we do." Stormy said praising herself and her sisters. "But for now we find ourselves in need of some assistance from Bloom. What do you say, care to tell us where the last piece of the Codex is being kept?" Icy asked mockingly. "Well let me think about it." Bloom said, adopting a thinking pose. "Bloom, you can't be serious. Your actually considering to tell them!" Stella asked Bloom, clearly baffled by how Bloom was reacting. "Ha, of course not. Why would I willingly help cause trouble by telling them where the last piece of the Codex is. I'd rather have to endure Lord Darkar's darkness enchantment again." Bloom laughed. "Well in that case, I'll get you to share the information we require anyway."

Darcy replied before raising her hands at Bloom. "Unspoken truth." Purple rings made their way towards Bloom in a ripple effect, from Darcy's hands. "Bloom, look out!" Tecna tried to call out but was hit by a giant block of ice before the words could even leave her mouth. "Oh no, Tecna!" Musa called rushing to her friends aid. "Sonic Wave." Musa sent her attack in Tecna's direction and ended up smashing the ice block into tiny pieces. But Tecna was still hurtling toward the ground getting closer by the second. Stella leaped forward to try and catch Tecna before any more harm happened. Closer and closer Tecna got to the ground, but with mere millimetres left between them, Stella was only just able to catch Tecna. "Thanks girls." Tecna said gratefully.

But with all attention on Tecna, everyone including Bloom had forgotten about Darcy's incoming spell. As soon as the rings went through Bloom, her expression changed rapidly. Her face changed to show no emotion and her body posture became limp, as if she was being held up like a rag doll. "Excellent. Now we can ask her any question and she has to answer truthfully." Darcy cheered once the spell worked its magic on Bloom. Hearing this Stella left Tecna with Musa and rushed towards Bloom. "Hey Bloom, can you hear me?" Stella asked in a state of panic. "Yes." Bloom answered in an emotionless voice, almost like a robot. "Listen carefully. Ignore anything that the Trix say. Can you do that?" Stella ordered. "No. It is not possible." Bloom replied. "Hey fairy, there's no point in trying. The spell lasts for a minimum of two hours. The only way to lift the spell is to wait out the time. Though, if the victim has stronger dark magic than the caster then the spell will lift sooner than the two hours." Stormy explained as Icy sent shards of ice toward Musa and Tecna to keep them occupied. "And on that note... Bloom. Where is Alphea's piece of the Codex?" Icy asked Bloom eagerly. "You can find the code..." Bloom started before Stella quickly interrupted. "Bloom, what's your favourite colour?". "X is Blue" Bloom answered changing her response to match the most recent question. "Where's the Codex?" Icy asked angrily. "Who's your first bonded pixie?" Stella asked immediately afterwards. "The Codex is at Lockette." Bloom replied in her monotone voice. The questions just kept flying at Bloom from Icy and Stella, whilst Darcy and Stormy were fighting Tecna and Musa, leaving the pixies to cheer from the side lines. This continued until Stella asked a certain question. "Bloom, who are your friends?" There was a moment of silence from Icy, who wanted to hear the response, and Bloom, who tried to fight the urge to answer the question. Finally Bloom answered. "Starry and Lockette are my only friends. Everyone else I see as my enemy."

Upon hearing this Musa, Tecna, Darcy and Stormy all stopped fighting immediately. Time seemed to slow down as the truth was told. After what seemed like an eternity, Stella turned to face Darcy. "How long should this spell have left, minimum?" Stella asked meekly. "About an hour and a half." Darcy answered whilst grinning. "We'll give you the last piece of the Codex if you tell us how to lift Flora's curse and release her family from her body." Tecna proposed. "Show Stormy where the Codex piece is, and I'll tell you what you want to know whilst Stormy gets the Codex piece." Icy countered. "Deal." Tecna agreed without hesitation. "Tecna! What's wrong with you? Your just going to giving them the Codex!" Musa asked in disbelief. "For our FRIENDS sake, yes." Tecna answered whilst giving a clear message of anger to Bloom. "Musa, could you take Stormy to the Codex piece." Stella asked sadly. Hesitantly Musa slowly left with Stormy to go to the hidden library. Once Musa and Stormy had gone out of sight, Icy spoke. "Though we were the ones to cast the infusion spell, we cannot undo it because we were using Master Perileous's magic and cast it under his orders.". "Do you know where we can find your 'master'?" Stella asked angrily. Bloom was the first to answer. "No.". "Of course you wouldn't know Bloom, but I did freeze him in Linphea after we cast the infusion spell." Icy explained. It was then that Musa and Stormy returned with the piece of the Codex in Stormy's hands. "Wait." Tecna called out as the Trix turned to leave. "Why are you being so willing to tell us all of this?". "We want Master Perileous gone for good, so we can stop having to call him 'Master'." Darcy answered before the Trix made a hasty retreat.

"Hey Tecna. Why did you let them have the final piece of the Codex?" Musa asked. "Because it's a fake. The real pieces were destroyed by the heads of Cloud Tower, Red Fountain and Alphea College after last year's problems." Tecna explained. "I only put up a fight to not let them suspect anything." Whilst Musa and Tecna were talking, Stella had gone up to Bloom. "What have we done to not deserve to be called d your friends anymore Bloom?" Stella asked with tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "You wanted the Trix behind for good. But I wanted another year where we could enjoy another adventure and beat the Trix again. But you guys were clearly against this, so... I need to go." Bloom changed completely as her answer progressed. Emotion came flooding back and Bloom became ready to make a run for it. "Wait, the spell broke with still another hour to go, at least!" Stella yelled in surprise. "I'm sorry Bloom, but you're forbidden from leaving." A voice called from behind Bloom. Turning around Bloom spoke. "Then we'll just have to fight."


	12. Burnt

Turning around Bloom immediately regretted her decision, seeing not only Mrs Faragonda but also Mrs Griselda, Mrs Griffin and Headmaster Saladin. Bloom realized that her that her only chance of escape was through the fairies she once called friends. "Bloom, please don't fight. Why don't we just sit down and talk about this?" Mrs Faragonda called out, conjuring eight chairs and a round table. Moving closer to the table, Bloom was desperately trying to think of a plan for escape, that would benefit herself the most. "Why, exactly, aren't I allowed to leave?" Bloom asked hastily. "Just sit down Bloom, we'll explain everything." Saladin said with a tired voice. "No, why should I? Your only trying to hold me here against my own will. Alphea is nothing more than a prison for fairies that are too strong for your liking." Bloom argued, knowing that she was only biding herself some time to escape. "But knowing how you work, you won't let me leave. Sooooo... I'll give you no choice but to let me leave!" Suddenly Bloom launched herself at Stella, where she had been watching the argument from a distance, still shocked from the truth about her friendship with Bloom. Summoning up all spare magic, Bloom yelled out a new attack she had recently been working on. "Eternal burning!" Spiralling flames, that would make Stella scream with agonising pain, erupted from Bloom's hands. It would burn everything from Stella's hair to her delicate wings. Stella would never be able to fly again.

Except, just before the flames could touch Stella, Aisha suddenly pushed her out of the way and took her place as victim for Bloom's attack. The flames engulfed Aisha as she screamed in pain. Aisha's wings slowly started to fade away as the flames burnt her more and more. However, as suddenly as the fire had started, the flames ceased hurting Aisha and vanished. Aisha plummeted down towards the ground because her wings no longer exsisted. Bloom used the time that Aisha was burning to make her escape. But just before Bloom got away, she looked back at those she once cared about including Aisha who was screaming ever so loudly and lifted her attack, before fleeing into the forest. "Firewall." Tecna called out, creating a shield around Aisha to protect her from the fall. Once Aisha was on the ground, Stella rushed over to Aisha. "You risked your own life to save mine! You do know that being the fairy of waves that you could've put up a shield to protect me instead of yourself, don't you?" Stella asked, clearly overwhelmed by all that had happened on that day. Coughing badly, Aisha slowly turned her head to face Stella. "Isn't that what friends do? Protect your friends and then realize the best solution. You would've done the same for me." Aisha replied before closing her eyes.

Time past where nobody moved. Suddenly, a light appeared from the clouds and hovered over Aisha. "What is that?" Musa asked in awe. "That, girls, is Enchantix. The next stage in fairy transformations. You can only obtain Enchantix when you make a great sacrifice." Mrs Faragonda explained as the light wrapped itself around Aisha. Before everyone's eyes Aisha's wings magically grew back as the transformation took place. When the light dispersed, Aisha was still covered in painful burns and her hair was still falling apart, but now she able to fly again. "Aisha dear. Now that you've successfully achieved your Enchantix, try using your fairy dust and sprinkle some over yourself." Mrs Griselda suggested with sympathy. "Fairy dust?" Tecna asked in confusion. "Yes, fairy dust. It can be used to heal any living thing that the owner wishes to heal. This would also include your burns and hair." Saladin answered as Aisha slowly but painfully grabbed the bottle of fairy dust.

After Aisha managed to do an intricate design with the bottle, Aisha poured some of the dust over herself and as she did so, the burns slowly faded away and her hair regained its colour before plating itself into two parts. After what seemed like forever, Aisha had become fully healed and was cheering with joy with the outcome of saving a friend. "Wait, if Aisha is here, then where's Rose?" Stella asked looking around. "I'm afraid that Rose is no longer with us." Mrs Griffin answered sadly. "Flora, however, has been returned to her body and is now resting. She told us about everything that Bloom had done, but was pleased to hear that her mother is alright.". "Can we go and see her?" Aisha asked eagerly. "I'm afraid not, she is rather... emotional... For the time being she has requested that she isn't disturbed. Maybe soon you can see her again." Mrs Faragonda replied.

"Could we have some help over here?" Chatta yelled as the pixies were desperately trying to hold Starry back, who for some reason was trying to go to the forest whilst asleep. Lifting a single hand, Mrs Griffin froze Starry in place so that she could no longer move. "We should probably question her when she wakes up." Digit suggested. "Agreed. But who will question her and also, who will go after Bloom?" Tune questioned. "We will question Starry." The heads answered. "I want to go after Bloom, alone."


	13. Perspectives

"And why, Lockette, do you want to go alone?" Saladin asked with concern. "It's because Bloom sees me as one of her only friends. That means that she still trusts me and I can find out what her plan of action is, seeing how she didn't seem keen to have to leave so soon." Lockette explained quickly, knowing that Bloom was only getting further and further away. "Very well Lockette, you may go. However, I shall be expecting daily reports from you via Libby. Do you understand?" Mrs Faragonda agreed. As soon as Mrs Faragonda had finished speaking, Lockette gave a quick nod of her head before she rushed into the forest, like lightning hitting the earth. "Was it wise to let Lockette go on her own?" Mrs Griffin asked with Starry paralysed in her hands. "I have complete faith in Lockette. She will not let us down, I'm sure of it." Mrs Faragonda replied sternly. "I'm sure you do, but didn't you use to say the same thing about Bloom?" Mrs Griffin countered before heading inside with Starry.

Flying as fast as she could, Bloom sped past countless trees, narrowly avoiding crashing into many as she went. Eventually, Bloom stumbled upon a small clearing and decided to stop for a short rest. "Why did they have to find out?" Bloom asked herself. "Why didn't I even know that they weren't my friends? Now my friends are nothing more than my enemies. Just from making one decision, everything turned out for the worst for me." Putting her head into her hands, Bloom started sobbing quietly. "Does this also mean that I've also been lying to myself? What should I do? The Trix outsmarted me, the Winx Club now see me as their enemy, Sky probably knows the truth about me now and I had to leave Starry and Lockette behind to save myself."

Flora paced up and down her and Bloom's room again. Flora was feeling on edge, worrying about her friends and the fight Aisha went back to join. "If Bloom really did release the Trix, then she must still be on the side of darkness. But with all that she's done, I don't plan on bringing her back to the side good and light." Flora thought out loud. "But at least now I can tell the others about my past. I didn't want them to find out, they way that they did, but I didn't feel safe to tell them. Despite all that we've been through together.". "Wow, you really are a mixed bag of emotions." Chatta said who was being very observant of her bonded fairy. "How long have you been listening to me?" Flora asked in surprise. "Ever since you woke up. You were just so busy talking to yourself that I didn't want to interrupt too soon." Chatta answered in a rush to get all the words out. "It's good to start talking again after being quiet for soooooooooo long." Flora gave a slight chuckle and smiled. Those were two things she hadn't done science the Trix were freed.

"Bloom!" Lockette called out as she continuously dodged the oncoming trees. "Bloom! Where are you? Bloom?" Lockette quickly perched herself on a tree branch to listen for any response. Suddenly Lockette heard the sound of someone quietly sobbing and crying. Slowly moving closer, Lockette peered around the wall of trees to see one sobbing fairy. "Bloom!" Looking up with tears streaming down her face, Bloom saw a pixie she knew she could call a friend. "Lockette, you got away!" Bloom said with joy, hugging the small pixie of portals. "How did you get away?" Taken aback by the sudden question, Lockette started panicking. "Well... I had to... break through the other pixies because... they were trying to pin myself and Starry down so that neither of us could escape." Lockette answered through lies she knew she would regret later. What about Starry, did she escape? Bloom asked hopefully. "She was still asleep when I escaped, though she tried to make her own escape, despite not being conscious. But I don't think that she was able to make it out, as she was completely surrounded by the other pixies. I'm sorry Bloom." Lockette replied, hanging her head down low, hiding her face as she spoke. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Starry's smart." Bloom said. Whether to convince Lockette or herself, she wasn't sure. "We can go back for Starry later. But for now, we need to go to Linphea to find Perileous." Bloom suddenly decided. "Why? I thought that Flora wasn't your friend." Lockette asked in confusion. "Of course she isn't. But seeing as the other Winx girls want to help her, then it's only fair for them to experience the same as Flora and her family. Sounds fair, don't you think?" Bloom confirmed, sharing her idea in the process. Lockette was shocked, this wasn't the Bloom she knew. Trying to hide her fear, Lockette spoke. "As good as the idea is, how do you plan to get to Linphea? Especially as your now wanted for aiding in the escape of the Trix." Bloom laughed. "With all the time I spent with the Winx, I know how they work. Yes I can't go anywhere in public view, but Winx Club will either go with the specialists in a transport ship or Tecna will create some sort of dimension transportation portal for immediate access to Linphea. However, I will need your help by spying on the Winx Club, Lockette, to find out which method they plan on using to get Flora home." Lockette nodded. "As soon as I find out, I'll let you know. But that will have to wait until tomorrow.". "Why?" Bloom asked with a puzzled expression. "It's time for me to sleep."


	14. Interrogation

Normally, interrogations take place in a dark room with the interrogated being held down by strong magic. Usually the only other thing in the interrogation room is the door, whilst the interrogator speaks with a voice projector in another room. Starry on the other hand, had quite a different environment. Firstly, she was sat down with no restrictions, at a table. On the table were cups of tea and mini, triangle shaped sandwiches. Surrounding the table were the three heads of schools, all helping themselves to the sandwiches. Mrs Griffin seemed more reluctant to participate in this activity. And finally, there seemed to be no means of escape or entrance to this room.

"Ah, Starry. So glad your awake now. Care to join us for an earth-based afternoon tea? I would also recommend that you drink your tea before it gets cold, as it can taste quite gruesome." Mrs Faragonda said, without even a glance at Starry. However, Starry became immediately suspicious. "Where's Bloom?" She asked slowly, eyes slightly narrowed. "An excellent question, and one that shall be answered in due time." Saladin answered, placing down his empty cup. "But I'm more interested about what happened about a month or two ago. I believe that it was nicknamed as 're omega dimension incident'." Starry sighed an over exaggerated sigh. "The pixies at Pixie Village told me what had happened on that trip because it involved the escape of people called 'the Trix'." . " I'm afraid that's wrong. No-one told you about the incident because the information was not shared with the pixies. If we then add the information that Flora gave us, then that would prove that you were in the Omega Dimension when the incident happened, correct?" Mrs Faragonda countered.

Starry paused for a moment. "I see... and you don't know where Bloom is, which means that she got away. I suspect that you'll use me to lure Bloom back here for you to capture her." Starry deduced. "No." Mrs Griffin corrected. "We just wanted to find out what you knew, which apparently isn't much." Mrs Faragonda gave Mrs Griffin a scornful look."Then please, enlighten me." Starry ordered in a lofty manner. Saladin was quick to fill in Starry on the recent events that she had missed out on. "I see..." Starry muttered, thinking carefully. "And what do you think the Winx will do next?" Mrs Faragonda gave a light chuckle. "Don't you mean 'What are the girls doing as we speak?'?" Starry was confused. "What are they doing then? Tell me!" She asked angrily. "Tecna got permission for inter dimensional travel an hour ago. She's probably walking into Linphea with the others as we speak." Mrs Griffin answered.

Frantically, Starry looked at her surroundings to avoid direct eye contact with the three heads of schools, who were staring at hesr with rather cheerful smiles. That was when she noticed it. The room was as bright as day and yet there was no windows or light sources in the room. "Ok." Starry said slowly. "Then answer me this, where is the light coming from?" Mrs Faragonda, Mrs Griffin and Saladin quickly lost their cheerful smiles. After a pause of tense silence, Saladin melted away, like wax down a lit candle. Mrs Griffin and Mrs Faragonda were quick to follow suit. Eventually, all that was left was Starry, a very messy table and no escape. "But if there's no escape, then how did those three escape?" Starry asked herself. "What possibilities could there be? Am I dreaming? Have I been hypnotized? Did I eat too much last night?" The only one that Starry could be certain of was that she did indeed eat a few too many berries. "But they were so delicious, each one invited another." Starry persuaded herself. "I'm distracting myself. Right, where's the exit? How did the head teachers leave?" As Starry asked herself these questions, she was suddenly reminded of how she always woke up from her dreams. Falling. Suddenly, Starry was bouncing off the walls as she made her way to the ceiling. "You call quicker if you give it some speed." Starry muttered to herself as she finally reached the ceiling. With all of her might, Starry pushed off the ceiling and started falling.

Like a lightning bolt, Starry woke up with a jolt as she tried to sit up. Only, she had been strapped down. Trying her best to check her surrounding, Starry noticed some wires hanging over her head going into a nearby computer. "Tecna must have programmed that interrogation to download any information that I willingly gave up." Starry thought. It was then that she noticed someone staring intensely at her, though not fully in her field of vision. "So you finally woke up." Musa said sarcastically. "I must admit, thanks to you, my interest in demons such as yourself has been peaked." Starry was confused. "But I'm not a demon, I'm a pixie." Musa laughed. "You say that, but no other pixie gives of negative energy and start the destruction of friendships. So you must be a demon. You've been breaking apart the Winx Club. My friends who once said that they've got my back and I've got theirs You are the cause of everything that's happened. And for that, you have to go." . " Musa?" Musa's face fell into one of fear. "What are you doing?"


End file.
